


Childhood Memories (or lack thereof)

by VolsungartheMighty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Nightmares, ThiamHalfBirthday, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 20:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15008660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolsungartheMighty/pseuds/VolsungartheMighty
Summary: Jenna has set up a garage sale, and Liam and Theo are meant to be helping out. But Theo disappears after he finds a box of Liam's toys, and so he decides to go and investigate.





	Childhood Memories (or lack thereof)

“Don’t forget Liam, we have the garage sale on today” Jenna called up from the bottom of the stairs. “If there’s anything that’s in the attic that’s yours and you want to get rid of it, bring it down now. Can you also bring down everything else? You would both be better at it than me.”

“Okay mum” Liam called back down, walking of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. His feet padded on the wooden floor as he made his way into his bedroom, finding Theo sprawled out on the bed, shirtless as usual, on this sunny Saturday morning.

“Looking good Liam” Theo drawled as he looked up from the book he was reading, his eyes trailing over his hairy chest and abs. Liam simply winked back at him, shooting back with, “Sure thing hot stuff.”

It was their usual Saturday morning banter, the two boyfriends trying to one up the other with compliments, get them all riled up and flustered. Normally, they would be at it all day, go out on a date that night, and have some amazing sex afterwards. Today, unfortunately, Liam had been roped in to help with the garage sale his mother had been planning for the past couple of weeks.

They continued to throw compliments back and forth from each other as Liam got dressed, slipping into some jeans and a loose t-shirt, one he didn’t care got messy. The attic was extremely dusty, after all, and he didn’t want to ruin some good clothes.

Theo followed him out of the room, watching as Liam pulled down the hatch to the attic, both of them stepping out of the way of the ladder that descended, before Liam scrambled up, Theo following at a slightly more sedate pace.

Liam pulled on the cord, lighting up the roof space. As expected, it was dusty, smelling of mould and mildew. No one had been up here except to put more old stuff in years, stuff they no linger used or needed. It was a wonder this garage sale hadn’t happened earlier.

They both looked around, eyeing off the cardboard boxes that filled the space, each one marked in large, bold letters what was inside. _Tupperware, books, shoes, clothes_. Many, many more boxes, each filled to bursting with whatever they had been unable or unwilling to get rid of in the past.

“You take the left, I’ll take the right?” Liam asked, and when Theo nodded, they both separated, going to either side, pulling down a box or two each before making their way down the ladder as carefully as possible.

It took over an hour, but finally they had everything out, Liam bringing down the last box, waving his hands in his face frantically when it let up a puff of dust when he placed he down.

Jenna walked into the garage a moment later, her arms full of clothes that she placed down on a table near the door. “Is that all of them?” she asked. When Liam nodded, she smiled in return, pulling out the button to the garage door and pressing it, the sound of metal scraping on metal sounding out through the room as the door opened. “Can you two take the tables out for me then, and get them sorted? I’ve still got to get some things, and then I’ll join you.”

“Will do mum” Liam said with a smile, motioning with his hand to Theo to help him with a table.

It took them less than five minutes to sort out the tables, setting them up in a loose semi-circle on their drive, and then they were pulling the boxes over and opening them, setting out the contents on the table. Liam was half way through a box of books when a grunt of surprise from Theo brought him out of his reverie.

“Is everything okay?” Liam asked, turning from the box to find Theo staring into an open box.

“Uh… maybe” Theo muttered out, his eyes never leaving the contents of the box.

It was unmarked, and so Liam couldn’t tell what Theo was looking at, so he walked over to Theo, covering the distance in a few strides, and looked into the box.

It was full of some of his old toys. Little toy cars, wooden blocks, a fluffy teddy bear and some action figures. He reached into the box, going to pull out something, when Theo’s hand darted out, gripping his wrist in a vice like grip.

“You’re not selling these, are you?” Theo asked softly, a wondering look in his eye.

“I suppose so” Liam said lightly, removing his hand from the box, thankful that the painful grip on Liam’s wrist was removed. “I haven’t played with these in years.” He reached back in the box, thankful that Theo didn’t grab his wrist this time, pulling out the bear. “Though this guy, I thought he was in my wardrobe.”

Theo gave him a quizzical look before he asked, “What do you mean?”

“I slept with this guy up until we shared a bed” Liam said, running a hand over the bears soft fur. He then held the bear in front of his face, facing Theo, before he said, “Theo, met Peter. Peter, meet Theo.” His fingers wrapped around one of the bears arms as he raised it up, giving Theo a little wave.

When Liam lowered the bear, it was to find Theo smiling broadly at him. Liam fisted his shirt in his hand, pulling him forward, running his cheek along Theo’s own, loving the feeling of Theo’s beard scraping against his cheek. He gave the chimera a quick kiss, before pulling away, pushing Peter the bear into Theo’s chest.

“Can you take him inside, so he isn’t accidently sold?” Liam asked softly, turning to find a few people coming down from the street to look at what they had for sale.

Theo simply nodded as Liam turned from him, continuing to unpack boxes while people started to fill the yard.

A few hours later, the flow of people had slowed down considerably, and Liam was starting to get worried. He hadn’t seen Theo since he had gone inside, and it was very unlike Theo to leave them out on their own when they might need help.

“Hey, mum, I’m gonna go look for Theo, okay?” Liam called out once he was finished serving a customer.

She merely nodded and smiled at him while she served another customer, before he was making his way inside the house and up the stairs, following the sound of Theo’s heartbeat. But… that wasn’t all that was coming from the spare room. There were other noises, little _“pew, pew”_ sounds and the little noise of a car engine a kid would make as they played with toy cars.

He made his way down the hall quietly, thankful that Theo had left the door open, and he looked inside.

The sight before him had his heart melting as he fell in love with the chimera even more.

Theo was sitting on the floor, surrounded by little buildings made from the wooden blocks, action figures lined up in rows across from each other, as if they were opposing armies at war. Toy cars were strewn around them, some lying on their sides, some flipped over. Theo had one in one hand, moving the car around the floor, mimicking the noise of an engine as it moved, and the squeal of tires at he moved it and it rounded a sharp corner. In his other hand he had what looked to be an action figure of a decepticon, Liam couldn’t tell which one, and kept letting out little _“pew, pew”_ noises.

Liam couldn’t help the soft _“aw”_ that escaped his mouth, and Theo tensed, turning where he was sitting on the ground, eyes wide, shocked that he had been caught.

And then suddenly he was on his feet, storming across the room, wooden block buildings crumbling as he stepped through them, grabbing the door and slamming it shut, before he shouted, “You weren’t meant to see that.”

Liam let out a sigh, knowing his boyfriend still had a lot of insecurities to work through, as he leaned his head against the door. “And why wasn’t I allowed to see that, Theo?” Liam asked, his voice low, but he knew the chimera could still hear him. “And please, don’t lie Theo.”

He heard a sigh from the other side of the door and he pulled away moments before the door opened. “Sorry” Theo said in reply instead, and Liam couldn’t stop the urge to step forward and wrap the taller man in his arms, placing a soft kiss to the top of Theo’s head as he buried his face in his neck. “It’s just embarrassing is all.”

“Why do you feel embarrassed?” Liam asked softly.

“I didn’t have this as a kid, and even if I did have this before the dread doctors, I don’t remember it” Theo said harshly. “It’s embarrassing that I’m only just realising what exactly I’ve missed out on, and yet it’s just so fun too.”

“You don’t have to be embarrassed Theo, not with me” Liam said with a smile, pulling away so he could look into Theo’s eyes. “You have nothing to be embarrassed about around me. Besides, I thought you looked cute, playing with your toys.”

Theo looked at him funnily before he said, “But they’re your toys.”

“Not anymore they’re not” Liam said, pulling away entirely, moving into the empty room and sitting down off to the side, legs crossed beneath him. He patted the ground where Theo had been sitting, a smile on his face. “Why don’t you tell me what you were playing, huh? Cause I think I might want to join.”

His heart melted even more at the sunny smile on Theo’s face as he hesitantly moved into the room, sitting back down where he had been, not bothering to fix the wooden block buildings. And then he launched into an explanation, and Liam could only sit there and watch, enraptured with his boyfriends every word.

***

It was almost mid night when they went to bed, stomachs full from dinner and eyes heavy from exhaustion. After playing for an hour, they had both gone outside to help finish the garage sale and pack up before they had returned inside, continuing the game they had been playing.

Theo was now laying in bed, covers around his waist, bare torso on display as Liam walked out of the connected bathroom in only a pair of sweats, running a towel through his wet hair. He looked over the room and smiled when he found Peter the bear sitting on his dresser. He dropped the towel at his feet and strode across the room, picking him up gently. “You brought him in?”

“Of course” Theo said, a soft smile on his face. “It seemed like you love him, so I didn’t want to loose him.”

Liam smiled softly, burying his nose in the soft fur of the bear, a thought coming to his mind. He walked over to the bed, crawling onto his side, the bear held out to Theo, almost hesitantly.

“I want you to have him” was all he said.

“Why?” Theo asked, still taking the bear from Liam.

“Believe it or not, I still slept with him up until I started dating you” Liam said softly, sitting back on his calves, his hands lying in his lap. “He helped stop the nightmares of… well, everything, really.”

“Why’d you stop sleeping with him then?” Theo asked softly, holding the bear up in front of him.

“I had you” was all Liam said softly. “You helped stop the nightmares, believe it or not. So I stopped having to use him.”

“So why give him to me?” Theo asked again.

“I know you have nightmares still, from hell” Liam said softly. “And I know I haven’t been able to help sometimes. So… Peter should be able to help you, I think.”

When he looked up, it was to find Theo crying, tears streaming down his face and his lower lip trembling. Liam surged forward, wrapping the chimera in a hug, planting soft kisses to his face until Theo stopped crying. The whole time, all Theo kept saying was a soft _“thank you”_ through the tears.

“Come on” Liam said softly when he had pulled back. “Time to sleep.”

Theo simply nodded, turning on his side as Liam rested against his back, his arm coming around to wrap around his waist. Liam planted a kiss to the back of Theo’s neck, and smiled softly as Theo hugged Peter the bear tightly to his chest.

And, as if like magic, Theo never suffered through another nightmare, thanks to his werewolf and his bear.


End file.
